


My Dearest Emily

by queernaomi



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Post Skins Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernaomi/pseuds/queernaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cancer takes Naomi's life away, while standing in Naomi's former hospital room, Emily finds a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Emily

Emily stared through the window in the hall at the empty hospital bed where Naomi once was. She hesitantly entered the room and walked over to the bed. Her hand grazed the edge of the bed, the thin sheets scratched against her fingertips. She sat down on the top of the bed, thinking that she was cuddling with Naomi only a day ago. A tear ran down her face and she wiped it away. She gulped, looking at the flowers she bought Naomi just two weeks ago, they were Daisies, her favourite. Their petals that were once white were now wrinkled and edged with brown, a few petals lay at the bottom of the base, completely browned. She spotted a small envelope nestled between the tissue box and the vase. She pulled it out, on the front it has 'Emily' written across it neatly. It was a letter from Naomi. 

'Dear Emsy,' it read.  
'I'm so sorry i had to leave you so early. I wish we had more time. I wish we saw more than Goa and New York, I wish we could have traveled the world together. I wish we could have walked the seine, walked the streets of Tokyo, even venture to Brazil. We could've taken the world on by storm, you and I. 

I know I haven't been myself these past few months. Coming to london and not being able to find work and then having you whisked away to America was so fucking terrifying. I missed you but I felt so pathetic, no one wanted me to work for them, I felt like a failure. I'm sure I only made myself more pathetic by drinking and only walking around in my jimjams, but it really hurt. Apologize to Effy for me, will you? I don't want her to think I enjoyed being a free loader. It's funny because I thought things were finally working out when I got the stand up comedy gig, I saw you, but then... Let's not focus on that.

Emily, I have loved you for more than seven years, and considering we've been on and off for three of them, that's fairly intense. It doesn't feel like seven years though, it feels like I've only spent days with you when I want to spend years, but at the sametime it feels like forever. I wish we could be forever. I love you, Emily Fitch. I love you so much and it's sometimes mind boggling to think that I'm with you. Like, ' _holy shit, I have this beautiful fantastic girl that wants to spend time with me and kiss me and well, it's fucking fantastic_ '. You've made my life magical. I love you more than cheese. I love you more than the moonlight loves the earth on a cloudless night. I love you so so much, you made me so happy.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the grief I've caused. I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I'm sorry you had to take time off work just to watch me die. I want you to know that I want you to be happy, however you find it. There's no one I love more than you and no one I'd rather see happy. You'll always be in my heart. 

I love you more than anything, never forget that,  
Naomi.'


End file.
